Love is Forever
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Ela conseguia quebrar o silêncio com apenas um olhar. Projeto Neutron Star Collision.


_**"I was searching, you were on a mission, then our hearts combined like a neutron star collision"**_

Quando éramos menores, Druella costumava falar das estrelas.

Andromeda e Narcissa nunca se interessaram, tampouco Regulus. Mas Bellatrix achava fascinante, e então, por consequência, eu também achava. Ou talvez eu simplesmente gostasse de olhar para o rosto dela, um leve sorriso enquanto sua mãe falava das constelações, para seus olhos brilhando, milhares de estrelas refletidas neles. Ver como seus cabelos negros se fundiam com o céu escuro da noite que se estendia sob nossas silhuetas, ah, isso valia a pena mais que qualquer coisa.

Ela se orgulhava de ter o nome de uma estrela. E sabia dizer que Bellatrix era uma gigante azul, tipo espectral. Sabia dizer que era a terceira estrela mais brilhante da constelação de Orion e a quantos anos-luz ficava da Terra.

Seu rosto de adolescente, tão malicioso e audacioso, tornava-se suave e compenetrado quando tia Druella começava suas explicações. Bella era simplesmente fascinada pelas estrelas, e eu era fascinado por ela. Nunca prestei muita atenção no que minha tia falava, acho, mas sempre aprendi tudo perfeitamente. E, por mim, podíamos ouvir Druella falar por toda a eternidade, desde que eu pudesse ter Bellatrix ao meu lado.

Mas então ela fez suas escolhas, e as constelações se foram.

_**"I have nothing left to lose, you took your time to choose"**_

Ela nunca mais foi a mesma, mas sempre parecíamos iguais quando estávamos juntos. Eu tentava ignorar nossas diferenças – por maiores que fossem – e me lembrar do que já havíamos sido, um dia. Sirius e Bellatrix Black. Apenas isso. Me lembrar do tempo em que ela não tinha uma serpente negra tatuada no braço, e do tempo em que eu não precisava estar contra ela. O tempo em que não havia necessidade de [i]_escolher[/i]_. O tempo em que só havia nós dois e as estrelas. As constelações.

"Eu vou me casar."

E então as escolhas se tornaram impossíveis demais de serem ignoradas.

_**"Then we told each other with no trace of fear that our love would be forever"**_

Eu gostava de morar sozinho. Era como se eu finalmente tivesse plena liberdade para pensar o que eu quisesse. Porque, morando na _nobre_ casa dos Black, era impossível sentir-me à vontade, claro – assim como algumas presenças sempre foram impossíveis de ignorar. Agora eu me sentia verdadeiramente libertado, embora as constelações ainda estivessem enterradas em algum lugar.

Crack. Alguém aparatara não muito longe dali. Três batidas longas e seguidas na porta. Suspirei e me levantei, de má vontade, para atender. "Quem está aí?"

"É Lestrange." A maldita voz era terrivelmente conhecida. "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Após tanto tempo, tantas pontas soltas, eu devia tê-la mandado embora. Mas abri a porta, e o familiar sorriso escarlate, pingando malícia, estava direcionado a mim. Ela continuava exatamente a mesma – por fora. A sua perfeição era suavemente descrita em suas feições marcantes, em seus cabelos negros, em seus olhos audazes. Mas sua alma já não parecia mais jovem como antes, e isso eu poderia dizer. Eu era o [i]_único[/i]_ que conseguia entender a complexidade que morava no interior de Bella.

"Veio me convocar?" disparei, buscando não buscar seus olhos. Ali seria o fim. "Ou talvez me mostrar que ainda pode ser salva?"

E ela sorriu novamente, puxando a manga do longo vestido negro até seu antebraço, para que eu pudesse ver o motivo de tanto orgulho. Ela era uma Black, afinal.

"Não há salvação, priminho. Já fiz, e não me arrependo."

_**"And if we die, we die together – and lie, I said never, because our love would be forever"**_

Eu me sentava junto ao piano para tocar e todas as notas soavam como a voz dela. Bellatrix não veio mais fazer nenhuma visitinha agradável, mas eu sabia que estava viva – ou, pelo menos, meu inconsciente parecia ter certeza disso. As teclas do piano pareciam frias e suaves como a pele dela, e seus olhos negros estavam sempre refletidos nos meus. Aquilo já estava passando dos limites.

"Mas que surpresa adorável."

Essas foram suas palavras quando fui até a casa dos Lestrange.

Olhei com repulsa ao meu redor, enquanto entrava na sala escura e bem adornada. Casa dos Lestrange; casa de Bellatrix. Ergui uma sobrancelha. "Onde está seu estimado marido?"

"Não em casa, e isso é o que importa." Ela sentou-se em um dos sofás de couro preto, soltando os cabelos. "O que lhe traz aqui, afinal de contas? Já disse que não quero ser salva. Isso é a minha salvação. A causa pela qual estou lutando."

"Na verdade, Bella, você realmente não tem salvação. Nunca teve."

"E como chegou nessa brilhante conclusão?" ela rebateu.

"Não sei." Ela ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, parecendo esperar que eu dissesse algo a mais. Eu suspirei, sabendo que não ia mais suportar muito tempo. Os olhos dela me encaravam com impaciência e, assim que os encontrei com os meus próprios, senti como se houvesse uma contagem regressiva dentro de mim. Uma contagem regressiva para que eu perdesse a linha completamente, como havia feito tantas e tantas vezes antes dela se tornar uma Lestrange.

_Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete._

Mas ela ainda era uma Black. Era a minha Black. Bellatrix nunca seria uma Lestrange; ela não amava Rodolphus. Amava alguém, mas certamente não ele. E eu sabia exatamente quem era. Sempre soube.

_Seis. Cinco. Quatro._

Ou talvez não fosse amor. Talvez fosse apenas toda e qualquer tensão mal resolvida existente. Ou então uma obsessão doentia, caminhando entre a fina linha que separava o amor do ódio.

_Três. Dois. Um._

"E então?" ela inquiriu. Havia muitas coisas que eu podia responder àquela pergunta, mas somente uma me passava pela cabeça.

_Zero._

"Mas acho que é válido tentar te salvar."

Não houve tempo para mais nada, porque meus lábios já estavam grudados no dela.

_**"The world is broken, halos fail to glisten, you try to make a difference but no one wants to listen"**_

As constelações voltaram a reluzir quando estas tentativas de salvação se tornaram frequentes entre nós. E então o bem e o mal eram esquecidos. Eu estava errado quando pensei que as diferenças eram grandes demais para serem ignoradas, afinal; elas realmente eram grandes. Enormes. Era como se todo o céu nos separasse.

Mas Bellatrix tinha em seus olhos negros a resposta para tudo, e nada parecia ser o suficiente para nos afastar quando sentia seu corpo sinuoso sob o meu.

_**"Hail, the preachers, fake and proud, their doctrines will be cloud, then they'll dissipate like snowflakes in an ocean"**_

"Você ainda lembra de quando minha mãe falava sobre as estrelas para nós?"

Ela contemplava o céu com uma expressão impassível. Franzi a testa para ela; há muito tempo não falávamos disso. "Até mais do que gostaria."

Bellatrix não riu, mas seus lábios se curvaram para cima em uma sugestão de sorriso. "Andei pensando nisso." Ela sentou-se no gramado, sem tirar os olhos das estrelas. Alguém que não a conhecesse poderia até mesmo dizer que se tratava de uma doce mulher sonhadora, mas eu a conhecia melhor que ninguém para saber que não havia sonhos passando pela mente dela. "E quer saber? Tudo isso", ela apontou seu dedo para o céu, traçando um caminho por toda a sua extensão, "tem muito a ver conosco."

"Quando você diz 'conosco'..."

"Quero dizer apenas eu e você." Ela voltou os olhos para mim. "Lembra quando minha mãe falou sobre as tempestades cósmicas?"

"É claro que não", eu disse. "Nunca prestei muita atenção no que tia Druella dizia."

Ela ignorou. "Nós somos como uma tempestade cósmica perfeita, Sirius. Nós somos duas galáxias totalmente diferentes que, em algum momento, bateram de frente. Nós colidimos e foi impossível de nos separarmos outra vez." Bella olhou para o chão. "As tempestades cósmicas atiram para longe qualquer galáxia que entre em seu caminho. É como um furacão. É como nós. Nós fazemos questão de pisar em cima de todas as diferenças e, de uma forma ou outra... transformá-las em semelhanças."

"Soa bastante como nós", eu disse, após um tempo em silêncio. "Espero que continue sendo assim."

Ela deu uma risada. "É claro que vai ser, ou acha que uma mísera galáxia vai conseguir derrubar uma explosão tão fantástica como nós?"

Não era apropriado responder aquilo com palavras, então simplesmente a beijei. Errado e proibido, mas, juntos, éramos indestrutíveis.

_**"Love is forever"**_

_**

* * *

**_**NA.: **Essa fic foi feita para o projeto Neutron Star Collision na seção Blackamoor do 6V. Ela é especialmente dedicada a todos os lindos e lindas que passam por lá. COMENTEM. BLACKAMOOR É VIDA, FLW.


End file.
